An Angels Mischeif!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Ever wonder what Angel was like at age 19?Well here are a few mishaps and pranks that the saiyan princess got into!rated T for pranks,mischeif and languge!
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this little bit of insanity all on my own!This is a little look at The pranks Angel pulled in her late teen years!I do not own dbz or its charecters!I do however own my charecter Alexis aka: Angel so enjoy!

Chapter 1 Mail mix ups!

It was a normal day on lord Friezas spaceship as the crew were busy working to make the empire better and bigger.Now as everone knows the one job that you dont want to get stuck with is mail service!Thats right,You would stand all day trying to sort out what belonged to who with few breaks and lousy pay.Well today it was going to be even worse.The last bin of mail had been wheeled into the mailbox area for sorting when a young female saiyan popped out!

"Its about time!I thought i was going to drown in paper!"

This young lady was Alexis who was around the age of 19 at the time and very bored!Apparently it was her week off from assignment and it was nothing but boredom and missery,she had even stooped to watching soap operas with the ginyu force in the rec room!So today she decided to take her frustration out on the mail.Alexis or Angel as most called her finnaly stumbled out of the bin and straight on her ass!

"Curse these stupid boots!Cant go a step without tripping"

Angel was dressed in a black catsuit,strapless armor,Boots with burgandy stripes on the toes,short skirt over her pants and silver bands with black gems.Her wavy bruenette hair was in a high ponytail that reached her midback.She sneaked up to the mail slots and smirked at her evil plot.You could even say there was a twinkle in her deep purple eyes.

"Its going to take them years to sort all of this out when im done!Now to begin."

She set to work and started to switch peoples mail around at lightning speed.She switched pacakges,letters,inportant documentation..you name it!With the major stuff done,Angel was ready for the last little part.She turned and threw letters into boxes.

"Now for the rest of you..."

"Jury duty!"

"Jury duty!"

"Black mail!"

"Pink slip!"

"Divorce papers!"

"Tax audit!"

"Bankruptcy!"

"And Jury duty for the rest!"Angel looked pleased at her task and quietly slipped out of the room withoug being noticed.  
The next day was a nightmare!All the packages went to wrong places,Letters got switched and treatys didnt get to planets that needed them!But the biggest surprise was the letters that went out.Freiza had put Zarbon in charge of tracking down who was responsible for them and it only took him a few hours to find the culprit.

"Sire!I have the person responsible for the mail mishap that happend yesterday!"Frieza was shocked at who they brought in.

"Dodoria!"

Meanwhile in the living quarters,Angel was resting and celebrating her misdeed and most of all not getting caught!She had been smart enough to videotape Dodoria as the last person in the mailroom and left the tape in the moniter for them to find.  
Angel sighed and basked in her accomplishment.

"Yes Angel.you are a genious!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was that for chapter one!Now who should be the next victom?Will it be Zarbon,Ginyu or maybe even Freiza!Tell me what you think so untill then much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 Next VictomGINYU!

Hi!!! I finnaly got the inspiration to write this chapter and i thank Stormraven for her help and suggestions!!Now on to the next chapter my pretties!!!

Chapter 2 Next victom Ginyu!!

It had been almost two weeks since the whole 'mail swap'and all seemed to be going well for those on board the ship.  
untill the next board meeting was scheduled for Friday!Vegeta and Angel were less than happy about the surprise meeting.

Vegeta moaned when he heard the news."This totally bites!Those meetings are always boring and i never understand what Ginyu is saying!"

Angel just glared in his direction."At least you dont have every man on the ship trying to grab your ass every twenty seconds!"

Vegeta tried to speak up when the Ginyu force came by and stopped in front of the prince and princess.The two got up to leave when Ginyu spoke.

"Well what do we have her boys!Looks like veggie boy is trying to get close to his dream girlfreind!"The others started to laugh,ticking off the two saiyans into further anger.Angel had had about enough.

"Why dont you assholes go pose or do whatever you do in your spare time!"This seemed to shut them up as they walked out to leave Angel felt a smack on her butt and boy was she pissed!!The Ginyus were laughing right untill Zarbon appeared in the door way.

He cleared his throat in a commanding waY."I hope you men realize that what you just did can be defined as sexaul harrasment and that Freiza has a zero tollerance policy towards such behavior!Now if this occurs again ill be forced to press charges on Alexis's behalf!Is that clear?!!"

The ginyus just grumbled and walked off leaving the other three alone.Angel was the first to open her mouth.

"WHAT ARE THOSE GUYS PROBLEMS!!I mean its bad enough being the only female saiyan,but i cant take this anmore!!You know i hope they get injured doing their poses tommorow!!"Angel was so full of rage she didnt notice Vegeta slip out,leaving only Zarbon to listen to her rant.When she realized what was going on all she could do was blush.

"ehh...i..gue..guess Im wasting your time."

But Zarbon didnt seem to mind at all.In fact he found her tempure quite alluring."oh i dont mind at all princess.Well i got to get going so see you later!"Zarbon left the room with a light blush on his face.Angel finnaly left for her own living quarters and got washed up and ready for bed with her next victom all lined up.

"Ginyu wont know what hit him!"She laughed lightly and fell asleep with dreams of revenge.

The next day was the day of the meeting and all the elites and mid elites were filling into the room as usaul to listen to Ginyu drone on for hours with no real purpose.But unknown to the soldiers and officers this was going to be a not so dull meeting.Vegeta knew that Angel had done something and was bugging her for details.

"Oh come on Lexy!What did you do?Come on,details woman!"

Angel turned to him and shut him up."You'll see in a minuet prince boy!"They were soon quiet when Freiza enterd and called the meeting to order.when all the old news was handled ginyu took his place to begin his usual rant.He looked at the projecter which held his speech and graphes.

"My fellow soldiers it is a privilage to tell you that we have showed and increase in planet takeover,our stocks are through the roof and its been two months since our last lawsuit."

You could hear the crickets chirp in the background.Ginyu then continued with his speech.

"On to our allies,The prime minister of Stinados visited with us on the base and my tiny nipples went to france.

At this little comment everone was now fully awake and shocked at ginyus words.Ginyu realizing what had happend tried to correct his mistake.

"Also to report on our trade balance in the month that i am a pretty little girl.A pretty,pretty little girl who loves to try on dresses and bake cookies.I also like to watch old movies and cry like the little pansy i am.

At first there was complete silence then laughter erupted from the officers as they digested the captains words.Clearly embaressed by this false speech ginyu tried to move on to the graphes.The first was an edited picture of ginyu in a poofy dress with a lolipop and pigtails then a picture of him dressed like one of the supreams and then a picture of him kissing Freiza.The meeting had to be cut short due to Frieza trying to strangle Ginyu and his henchment trying to calm him down.

That afternoone Angel was sitting in the elite lounge watching some program that was on when Zarbon enterd the room and noticed Angel sitting down.He was about to leave when Angel called to him.

"Hey Zarbon.Why dont you come and sit down." Angel waited and soon Zarbon was sitting down next to her clearly nervous and unsure of what to do.He was about to speak when Angel pressed her lips to his.They broke apart after 3o seconds and just smiled at each other.Angel got up to leave but before she opened the door she turned back to the stunned Narcissian and smiled.

"just to let you know im free Tommorow night and ill see you at 8 pm."

zarbon finnaly nodded and spokel.

"Yes,yes,yes! Ill see you tommorow."

And with one last glance Angel left for her quarters but was interupted by a sudden loud shout.

"YESSS!!"

And thats chapter 2 for you!(that rymed)anyhow it looks like Angel has a new romance and ginyu is shamed for life!Now who shall be next!let me know in an review and ill see what i can do(i got to stop ryming!)so untill then bye and much love! 


End file.
